The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Hillary.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely-flowering Kalanchoe cultivars with compact plant habit and small leaves.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross made by the Inventor of an unnamed proprietary seedling selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana as the male, or pollen, parent with the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana proprietary selection identified as KJ 92-066 as the female or seed parent. The cultivar Hillary was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by terminal cuttings taken at Hinnerup, Denmark, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.